6AM
, and |singers = OLIVER and Tonio * Trance (introduction speaking) |producers = Creep-P (music, lyrics) * Liliumity, Rave (illust) |links = }} Background "6AM" is an original English song based off of the hit indie game, . The song references the player's job as the night shift security guard, in charge of watching over Freddy Fazbear's and making sure the animatronics don't get messed up, or attack the player. It mentions the intense suspense of the gameplay throughout the song. It featured on Creep-P's EP Kryptic Creepers Creature Features. Succeeding versions Lyrics Covering my eyes A child's paradise Asking mother and father to pray My job during this hellish night Will this be my final resting place? I'm feeling pretty ignored... And so do they In the day, they are adored I feel like their prey I want to pray for my life Can I just survive this one night? I just wanted to say... I will die without a fight! "It lasts 6 hours, my hell Check the cams, and the doors The robots will spell out my fairwell Something here is sure not normal" Is it 6 AM yet I really want to head back Working for $120 I just need my life back! Is it 6 AM yet They're running away See them They're running And I see the Foxy peeking Is it 6 AM yet My heart's racing My head's spinning Waiting for the golden time Is it 6 AM yet (x3) It's only 12 AM! 1 2 3 4 5 and 6 12 (x8) Time to complete the week! In the pirate cove! In the dining room... In the stage room! Where we all start In the kitchen!! In the rest-room... Only hearing running down the halls! I'm feeling pretty ignored... And so do they In the day, they are adored I feel like their prey I want to pray for my life Can I just survive this one night? I just wanted to say... I will die without a fight! Is it 6 AM yet I really want to head back Working for $120 I just need my life back! Is it 6 AM yet They're running away See them They're running And I see the Foxy peeking Is it 6 AM yet My heart's racing My head's spinning Waiting for the golden time Is it 6 AM yet (x3) It's only 12 AM! 12 1 2 3 4 5 and 6 (x8) Time to complete the week! Living in Hell until 6 If my heart stopped it'd be bliss Only time can tell If my fate's decided Stay as a human Or become one of them... (x2 Is it 6 AM yet I really want to head back Working for $120 I just need my life back! Is it 6 AM yet They're running away See them They're running And I see the Foxy peeking Is it 6 AM yet My heart's racing My head's spinning Waiting for the golden time Is it 6 AM yet (x3) It's only 12 AM! 12 1 2 3 4 5 and 6 (x8) Time to complete the week! (repeat) External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring OLIVER Category:Songs featuring Tonio Category:English duet songs Category:Remastered songs